The present invention relates to a mechanized animated character including a face and, more specifically, to a mechanism used to cause various expressions on the face of an animated character.
The human penchant for viewing human-like facial expressions that smile or talk has often led to the development of animated characters that have mouths which open and close. Various mechanisms have been proposed in the past to be included within the head of a doll to cause the mouth of the doll to mimic speaking. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,177,489 to Villa describes an animated face with three-dimensional facial features. Villa includes a facial control system comprising two springs embedded within two lips, respectively, that are controlled at their terminal ends by pneumatic valves to open or close the mouth. While the mouth rounds when opened, it does not curve into a true smile. U.S. Pat. No. 3,828,469 to Giroud describes a mechanism having two operating rods for moving upper and lower lips, respectively. U.S. Pat. No. 4,900,289 to May et al. describes a mechanism for animating a doll""s facial features, wherein a motor actuates various gears to reciprocate a rod, which moves a mouth or jaw of the doll. In general, such devices merely mimic opening and closing of the mouth. However, such devices do not accurately portray an arcuate smile or frown, or other such complex facial movements.
As apparent from a review of prior art, the art of providing a doll having an internal mechanism to cause the doll to open and close its mouth is known, but is limited in the ability to portray more complex facial features. In particular, conventional mechanisms do not enable the realistic portrayal of smiles, frowns, complex speech, mumbling, and the like. The present invention is directed in part to accomplishing this. Further, the present invention is directed in part to providing a mechanism with versatility in that a single mechanism may be used to create various facial expressions with simple adjustments of components. The present invention has utility for use in animated characters, such as human or animal characters, and other animated devices designed to include a face, e.g., apples, waste cans, car grilles, sporting goods, holiday-related ornaments, and decorations, etc. Such devices have utility in the entertainment, educational, advertising, therapeutic, and toy fields.
An animated character capable of forming facial expressions is provided. The character includes a hollow head or other facial structure to be animated, including a face defining a mouth therein. The mouth has a length and includes a first end portion and a second end portion. The character further includes, externally or within the hollow head, a mechanism for causing various facial expressions. The mechanism includes a main frame, a mouth assembly mounted on the main frame, and a drive assembly that is also mounted on the main frame. The mouth assembly includes a first mouth chain having a first end and a second end, which chain is formed from a plurality of links. The first mouth chain is disposed to underlie the mouth, with the first and second ends of the first mouth chain generally coinciding with the first and second end portions of the mouth. The drive assembly is adapted to move at least one of the first and second ends of the first mouth chain or an intermediate portion thereof and, hence, the corresponding portion of the mouth, to cause various facial expressions, such as a smile or frown or those movements entailed in speaking or mumbling. While the present specification makes reference to a xe2x80x9cheadxe2x80x9d, this term is to be understood to encompass other three-dimensional structures to be animated, such as by way of nonlimiting examples, human-like heads, animal-like heads, fruits and vegetables (apples, pumpkins, etc.), or mechanical devices (auto grilles, computer monitors, waste cans, etc.).
In one aspect of the present invention, the drive mechanism includes at least one cam and a rotational drive for rotating the cam. The cam is coupled to at least one end of the first mouth chain.
In another aspect of the present invention, the mouth assembly may further include a second mouth backing member that moves in conjunction with the first mouth chain. In a preferred embodiment, the first mouth chain supports the upper lip, and the second mouth backing member supports the lower lip or jaw.
In a further aspect of the present invention, the invention includes various adjustments to change the initial and final angular displacement of the first mouth chain, and the second mouth backing member, if one is provided, so as to achieve various facial expressions with differing nuances around the mouth.